The present technology relates to a glass-ceramic, a lithium ion conductor, a battery, an electronic device, and a method for producing an electrode.
In recent years, the demand for batteries has been rapidly increasing with the development of portable devices such as personal computers (PCs) and cellular phones. In addition, as the widespread use of electric vehicles and so on has also been accelerated, the needs for batteries have been increasing more and more. There are various types of batteries, such as rechargeable secondary batteries including lithium-ion batteries and non-rechargeable primary batteries, but such batteries all contain an electrolytic solution. Such batteries might cause electronic devices to fail, for example, due to leakage of the electrolytic solution. In particular, lithium-ion secondary batteries might also cause thermal runaway due to short-circuit.
In order to solve such problems, all-solid-state batteries have been developed, in which solid electrolytes are used instead of liquid electrolytes. All-solid-state batteries using solid electrolytes have no risk of liquid leakage or thermal runaway and are less sensitive to the problem of battery performance degradation caused by, for example, corrosion. In addition, some solid electrolyte materials have a potential window wider than that of electrolytic solutions, and thus can be expected to form high energy density batteries.
In recent years, there has been a demand for solid electrolytes having high lithium ion conductivity. To meet such a demand, Patent Documents 1 and 2 propose Li2S—P2S5 based lithium ion conducting ceramics.